<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kokua by ThatBohoFemme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577078">Kokua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme'>ThatBohoFemme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Language of Love [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, F/F, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleister considers them a collision of broken souls.</p>
<p>A moment of kindness cost him his eye.</p>
<p>A moment of anger cost her her heart. </p>
<p>She cannot see. He cannot feel. </p>
<p>Together, they're one (mostly ) whole person.</p>
<p>(Aleister pays a dream visit to Alexa while reflecting on life and the only person he trusts.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross, Nikki Cross &amp; Aleister Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Language of Love [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kokua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/gifts">voodoochild</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Definition taken from The Lomas Positive Iconography.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b>Kokua. Hawaiian / n. / kəʊˈkuːə / koh-koo-uh. Help, aid, assistance, relief; helper, assistant; a spirit of<br/>
selfless kindness, care, generosity; an act of mutual assistance, pitching in.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Aleister tells himself he'd done what he could to protect Kevin from The Fiend. </p>
<p>When he tried to take him out, it had been a kindness. </p>
<p>If he was too hurt for his upcoming match, he wouldn't be changed. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, it hadn't been enough.</p>
<p>Plagued by insomnia, Aleister sits up and thinks about this. He <i>should</i> be asleep but instead, he's plagued by visions of yet another poor soul he couldn't help. </p>
<p>"Woke up alone." </p>
<p>Aleister turns his head, as she rests her hand on his shoulder. Their eyes meet. "Another nightmare?" </p>
<p>Aleister had recently sworn off his humanity. Being kind and compassionate brought nothing but pain. Attempting to be kind had nearly cost him his eye. More importantly, it had broken his heart.</p>
<p>Then again, Aleister had never been the kind of man who forgot a kindness. In a moment of darkness, Nikki had been the only one brave enough to speak the truth about Gargano. </p>
<p>That was why he let her in when she showed up in the middle of the night, seeking help. </p>
<p>He couldn't refuse her. </p>
<p>"Yes." Nikki's voice grows soft and far away. "<i>Almost</i> got her but then she vanished. I couldn't save her." </p>
<p>Aleister nods, turning to meet her head on. She'd told him about her almost-daily nightmares of trying to rescue Alexa but never managing to do it. </p>
<p>He'd offered to make the nightmares go away. He might not have the ability to bring <i>her</i> Alexa back but he could put Nikki's weary mind to rest. </p>
<p>She refused. The dreams were painful and haunting, but as long as she had them, there was <i>always</i> the chance Nikki could right her wrong. </p>
<p>"Tea?" Nikki produces a chipped Garfield mug of steaming liquid seemingly out of nowhere. A glance behind her reveals a tray with a plate of butter cookies. </p>
<p>"What is it?" Aleister accepts the mug and brings it to his nose. He breathes in the scent of fragrant herbal tea. </p>
<p>"I think the box said <i>Tension Tamer</i>?" Nikki takes a mug off the tray. </p>
<p>"As long as it's not <i>Morning Glory</i> or <i>Afternoon Uprise</i>, it won't keep us up." Aleister sips his tea.</p>
<p>"No- <i>Tension Tamer</i>." Nikki sounds more confident. </p>
<p>"You miss her." Aleister speaks before he can stop himself. </p>
<p>"Every day, and more than you could possibly know." Nikki shakes her head, as she takes another sip of her tea. "Always knew I would lose her. Never thought it would be like this." </p>
<p>Aleister nods, as he basks in the tea's comforting warmth. He knows Nikki's lost. He knows she's sad. He wishes he could make it all better- rescue Alexa and save the day. </p>
<p>Instead, he offers her a place in his bed and a promise to provide whatever comfort he can. </p>
<p>"What is it about <i>him</i>?" Nikki exhales, her eyes searching for an answer that will never come. "No one ever stays the same." </p>
<p>Aleister's tried to figure this out. He's talked to everyone he can think of, even going as far as to summon a few Spirit guides. They've all got theories, but they're just that- theories. </p>
<p>No one knows anything concrete. </p>
<p>Aleister's yet to bring anyone back from The Funhouse. It's not for lack of trying. Bray's got the house heavily warded. People only get in (or out) when Bray wants them to. </p>
<p>"Why don't we go back to bed?" Aleister pushes to his feet, exhaustion suddenly threatening to take over. </p>
<p>"If you want." Nikki stops, quickly draining the rest of her tea. "I'll put the cookies back in the kitchen." </p>
<p>"No, no." Aleister never eats sugar this late but she's gone to the trouble of setting them up. </p>
<p>Besides, life is too short to always play it safe. </p>
<p>To the unassuming eye, they're more. Aleister hears the whispers when they think he can't hear them.</p>
<p>They're really not like that. </p>
<p>Aleister considers them a collision of broken souls.</p>
<p>A moment of kindness cost him his eye.</p>
<p>A moment of anger cost her her heart. </p>
<p>She cannot see. He cannot feel. </p>
<p>Together, they're one (mostly ) whole person.</p>
<p>"Promise to keep the monsters away." Aleister pulls back the blankets and slides Into the king sized bed.</p>
<p>Nikki nods as she settles down beside him. She wraps an arm around his middle and tucks her head beneath his chin. </p>
<p>Aleister pulls her closer as he sinks Into the pillows. Nikki's breathing grows soft and even, as she gives in to sleep. Aleister uses this sound as his lullaby, drifting to the soft cadence of her breath. </p>
<p>He wakes in a hallway studded with doors. Some are new. Some are old. Most of them have gold knobs- a sign Aleister knows to mean <i>keep out.</i></p>
<p>The last door on the left has a weathered brass knob. </p>
<p>This is where he needs to be. </p>
<p>Aleister wraps his hand around the knob. It hums, growing warm beneath his touch. He turns the knob, allowing the door to open with a satisfying creak. </p>
<p>"About time." </p>
<p>"Sorry." Aleister steps through the doorway, entering the room. "Couldn't sleep." </p>
<p>"You get a pass this time." Alexa sits back in her chair, and gestures for Aleister to take a seat. "How's she doing?" </p>
<p>"For the most part- she's okay." Aleister pauses, sinking into the overstuffed suede chair. "Other than the nightmares and the missing you." </p>
<p>"I miss her too." Alexa focuses on a spot just over Aleister's shoulder. </p>
<p>"You deserve far better." Aleister chews on his lip as he searches for the words. There's no easy way to say the myriad of things on his mind. </p>
<p>He wants to apologize for not being able to rescue her. He wants to tell her he'll never stop fighting to reunite her with Nikki. Should he promise to take care of Nikki for her until she gets back? </p>
<p>There's no way one can know what to say in a situation like this. </p>
<p>"I don't blame you for me being stuck." Alexa leans forward, and sticks out her hand. She's just able to rest her fingertips on Aleister's forearm. </p>
<p>Her touch is icy. Aleister does his best not to react but it's a futile effort.</p>
<p>"Sorry." Alexa pulls her hand back. "Anyway- like I said- no one blames you for us being here." </p>
<p>Aleister squeezes his eyes shut, as he remembers the first time someone had come to him for help. </p>
<p>Bayley had paid him a visit just after Summerslam 2019. Finn wasn't Finn. In fact, it was evident that <i>The Demon King</i> had replaced the man she'd known so well. </p>
<p>That was the first time Aleister had been forced to tell someone he couldn't get their loved one back from The Fiend. </p>
<p>"Just take care of her for me." Alexa runs her fingers through her hair. "I miss my girl." </p>
<p>"And she misses you." Aleister clears his throat. "As for taking care of her... you have my word." </p>
<p>Nikki Cross has an oddly endearing way of growing on people. </p>
<p>"Time for you to get back." Alexa throws a weary glance over her shoulder as she rises to her feet. She digs around her pockets, pulling something out. Clutched tightly in her fist, Aleister can't see what it is.  "Here." </p>
<p>"What?" Aleister lets her pull him into a warm-albeit physically icy- hug. </p>
<p>"Give this to her." Alexa presses a bracelet into his palm and closes his fingers around it. </p>
<p>"Let's meet again." Aleister tightens his grip on the bracelet. Each stone bead is cool beneath his fingertips.</p>
<p>"If I can..." Alexa trails off mid-sentence.</p>
<p>She doesn't need to finish the sentence. Aleister already knows what she can't say. </p>
<p>
  <i>If I can get away.</i>
</p>
<p>Aleister wants to say more. He wants to promise her he'll find a way to get her back. He wants to tell her he'll never stop trying to restore his soul. He wants to tell her he'll keep an eye on Nikki. </p>
<p>Instead, he says silent. Somehow, he knows she knows all of this. </p>
<p>Alexa walks Aleister back to the door. As his hand rests on the knob, he knows there's one question he needs answered.</p>
<p>"Is he there?"</p>
<p>"Not yet." Alexa knows who Aleister's inquiring about. She sighs, giving him a sad smile. "Maybe he'll be one of the lucky ones." </p>
<p><i>Maybe he'll be one of the lucky ones...</i> </p>
<p>Alexa's words echo through his head as he steps back into the hallway. He wants to look back, but she shuts the door firmly behind him. </p>
<p>The hallway fades to black, and he wakes to the sounds of Nikki softly snoring on his chest. He'd assume that had all been some wild dream, except there's a bracelet clutched tightly in his hand. </p>
<p>He holds his breath, taking in the black stone beads circling a small ball of rose quartz. </p>
<p><i>Onyx</i>. A stone meant to conjure up powerful vibes of protection and guard the wearer from negative energy. </p>
<p><i>Rose Quartz.</i> The stone of universal love. </p>
<p>Alexa looking out for Nikki, even though they can't physically be together. </p>
<p>Aleister picks her hand up and slides the bracelet onto her wrist. He'll tell her the full story when she wakes. There's no need for her to be up. </p>
<p>She hasn't slept this peacefully in days.</p>
<p>For now, he'll just pass on Alexa's gift of protection. </p>
<p>Sinking back onto the pillow, Aleister finds himself sending one final message to Alexa.</p>
<p><i>Our girl will be just fine. You have my word.</i> </p>
<p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>